


The Perils of the Present

by Prince_Ofluff



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Character Death, Protective Parents, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil never expected to be able to love again beyond his kingdom and his son. Now a new blessing has been brought into his life and one that terrifies him. For while an elf may have all the time the world can carry the same is not true for the other creatures of Middle Earth. Now he must carry the burden knowing that his ward will pass and the sands of time are already slipping through his fingers. His only hope is that he will have a soulmate who is able to extend his life. A high standing elf preferably. </p>
<p>It does not help that he seems to have a fondness for   <em>dwarves </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

There was a soft wailing coming from the western river.

Thranduil slowly opened his eyes as he listened carefully a moment longer. He had come to meditate amongst the trees for a short while and felt irritation that even here in the depths of his kingdom he could not find peace. Knowing there would be no use for it he stood and called for his elk Ethuil to come to him. He needed to see what sort of trouble had found its way into his forest.

Sitting by the bank of the river was a half starved faunt whose soft cries were fading as his strength failed him. He seemed to have crawled from the water and then had been unable to do more than sob against the dirt.

Thranduil looked for any sign of attackers but there was nothing to indicate the presence of enemies. He dismounted and his long green robes flowed behind him as he approached the child. “ _Hail_ child. Where is your traveling party?”

The boy looked up at him with watery green eyes. His dark hair was a mass of limp curls and his clothing was torn and wet. “M-mamma and Papa…” He sniffled for a moment more before he started crying again.

Ah. There was no sign of a wreckage but Thranduil could surmise what had happened. There had been a fierce spring storm that caused all the waters to swell and bloat. Perhaps they had been on a boating adventure of some sort and had gotten crossed by the storm.

Gently he bent and picked the boy up in his arms. There was no helping it now. The child needed rest and food to regain his health. He was not overly familiar with hobbits but the one in his arms was far too light for his liking. He stroked the child’s limp hair out of his face “Rest now _little one_ …”

Ethuil was clever enough to travel slowly so as not to disturb their young passenger. He also knew the way to the elfin palace by heart and needed no guidance. Thranduil used the time to study the child he had discovered. Too thin by half and overly exhausted given the dark marks beneath his eyes. He would summon a healer as soon as he was able to have the child tended to. His main concern was that as far as he knew there were no hobbit settlements nearby. Which meant it was doubtful his extended family would even know there had been a tradgedy much less where to begin looking for the bodies.

The guards opened the doors at his approach and someone must have alerted Legolas about his early return for he was waiting for him by the entrance.

His little leaf was still a child as elves were considered and his eyes were wide with worry. “The guards said you were already returning and seemed to be wounded.”

So that was what had alarmed him. He would speak with the guards about their poor wording later. For now he must calm his son and see that their guest was taken care of. “I returned early because I was not the one who was injured.”

Carefully he moved his robes which he had covered the faunt with. The child was still asleep and had curled towards Thranduil during the small journey. “I fear his family did not survive.”

Legolas looked at the faunt with wonder and gently reached out to touch his cheek “He’s so _little_. What is he father?”

Thranduil carefully maneuvered off of Ethuil and passed his reigns off to a stable elf “He is a hobbit. It is strange that he is so far from his home. It is not usual for hobbits to travel beyond Bree is my understanding. It has been some time since I have seen one for myself.”

Legolas wrinkled his nose as he repeated the word “Hobbit…” He then smiled and tucked Thranduil’s robe closer around his small form “How shall we find his family if he is so far from them?”

He started walking them to a guest chamber and quietly asked a passing elf to call for his personal healer. “I doubt we will be able to find them. I will send out scouts to see if his family can be found but I hold out no hope for their survival.”

He placed the faunt on to the bed and a familiar form entered. Hrion was one of their strongest healers and often tended any serious injuries the royal family might attain. His long red hair was carefully held back which contrasted nicely with his darker skin. “Your highness, I received word you wanted to see me. Were you injured?”

A small nod in the direction of the bed guided Hrion to his true patient. “I found him by the western river. I fear his family has already passed on.”

Hrion’s eyebrows rose with surprise as he looked on the small form “A hobbit? I did not know they traveled so far.”

“Indeed, neither had I.” Thranduil watched carefully as the healer did what he could. When he finished he explained there were only small injuries but the worst of their concerns was how underfed the child was.  He had also changed the faunt out of his wet clothes and into a comfortable tunic to wear while he healed.

“If we cannot find his family I am sure Tauriel would not mind if I took him as a ward. She has been bothering her mother endlessly for another child.” His grin was self deprecating, despite explaining it was very rare for elves to have siblings his stubborn daughter seemed convinced they simply weren’t trying hard enough. Not that she understood such matters anyways.

Despite that very same thought crossing Thranduil’s mind he found himself shying back. After all the faunt’s parents had been killed in his domain, despite the fact he could not help the rains or the dangerous waters he had a responsibility to the child. Not to mention Legolas already seemed to be attached the way he was climbing up on the bed to look at the hobbit more closely. “I do not think that will be necessary. Thank you for your services. Please inform the cooks I will be needing a light meal prepared shortly.”

Wisely Hrion said nothing and hid his smile as he bowed “As you wish.”

Legolas perked up from where he had been sitting on the bed “Are we going to keep him father?”

Thranduil turned away “He is not a pet Legolas. He shall be our ward until such a time his family can be found or he is of proper age to leave on his own.”   


He left the room and faintly heard Legolas whisper behind him “We’ll take care of you. Don’t worry.”

Some part of him feared he had only opened them to more heartbreak.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are as excited about this story as I am!

 

 

 

As he suspected the fauntling was alone in the world. Scouts had gone and covered the river but no trace of the wreckage or his family had been found. Though he was a quiet child Thranduil couldn’t help but approve of the affect he had on Legolas. His wandering son now seemed more motivated than ever to attend his lessons so that he could help Frodo and took pride in showing him the glory of his new home.

“Frodo come here.” Thranduil called softly. The boy had been able to tell them his name was Frodo Baggins and he was indeed from the Shire. His parents had in fact gone on a boating adventure and when the storm had taken them by surprise they were swept far away from their home. They had been on the Great River and that was where they had become lost.

The faunt was quick to respond. They were in Thranduil’s private chambers in the sitting room. The fire was going and it cast a healthy glow on Frodo’s cheeks. His lesser injuries were already healed and the cooks were very fond of their task to fill him up. He had been reading over the books Legolas had brought him even though he had no grasp of sindarin but Thranduil had already planned to have more lessons scheduled.

Frodo stood before Thranduil and looked up at him with big green eyes. Legolas was already completely attached and despite his intentions Thranduil felt himself softening to their guest as well. He had delicately explained to his son that Frodo’s life would be far shorter than their own. A mere blink in the overall expanse of their time. Yet his son was eternally hopeful. The one saving grace Frodo might have was if his Soulmate had a longer life span such as an elf’s. Then Frodo’s own life span would adjust to keep the two together.

It was a far and foolish hope. Most likely his ward would be bound to another hobbit whose life would be as short as his own. “Show me your soulmark.”

Hobbits it seemed were exceptionally prudish regarding their marks. Always keeping them carefully covered until they suspected someone might be their mate and then very privately marks were exchanged. If it was a match the pair was considered as good as married. If not they were sworn to secrecy about each other’s markings.

Elves however flaunted their marks and wanted all to see them. The fastest and most efficient way of meeting that one person the Valar had made just for them. Despite his young age Frodo continued to be surprised when he saw another’s soulmark. He said his papa was a very proper gentlehobbit and he taught him all his manners. Yet over time Thranduil was certain he would become more accustomed to the elves’ lifestyle. If Legolas’ hope did indeed prove true and an elf was a match for his ward it would be essential.

Shyly Frodo pulled up his sleeve and held out his left wrist. His mark was still developing; it seemed to be the vague shape of a sun and perhaps something else but he was still too young to be sure. Thranduil gently pulled his sleeve down over it and looked at Frodo “Thank you.” He pulled away and returned to his wine.

“Can I see your mark?”

The words were timidly asked but it must have been very important for him to pose such a bold question. Bold at least to a hobbit. Thranduil glanced at him and carefully set down his goblet. He was not like the other elves who gladly showed their marks. He had found his mate in Legolas’ mother and looking upon the mark often brought him pain. Still Frodo was looking at him so hopefully and it would be rude of him to not do the same that he had asked of Frodo. “Very well.”

He pulled up his long robes and held out his left pale wrist. His muscles were smooth and honed from centuries of expertly wielding weapons to defend his people. All soulmarks were black but privately Thranduil always thought his looked lifeless after his wife’s passing. His was a whimsical shape that somewhat looked like music crawling up his forearm. Silhat’s had been exactly the same length but the shape had been less soft, more sharp and refined. Marks were often not identical but usually mirrors of each other.

Frodo reached out to gently touch the lines and Thranduil stiffened. Glancing up Frodo gave a small apologetic smile before pulling his hand back “It’s very pretty…”

Something moved in Thranduil and he was slow to cover the mark again “Yes…it is.”

The faunt seemed terribly small next to him; even though he was sitting in a reclined chair Frodo’s face only barely reached over the armrests. Thranduil didn’t realize he was staring until several moments had passed. “I believe you should retire to your rooms now. Little hobbits need more sleep than elves after all.”

Frodo nodded and he was unable to repress a yawn at the thought of the soft plush bed he had been given to sleep. His rooms were a comfortable set adjacent to Legolas’. They had a lovely view of the trees and a balcony that Frodo could play on if he had someone with him. “Am I going to stay here? I don’t think I remember how to get back to Hobbiton from here.” His lips trembled as though he thought he would be callously sent out to find his own way home.

Thranduil stood and offered his hand to Frodo. He was sure the boy knew where his rooms were located but the hour was late and he did not want him to get lost. Also though he knew the torches had all been lit he was afraid the long dark hallways would frighten the faunt. “That will not be so. You will stay here and reside in Mirkwood until either your family is found or you are old enough to go out on your own.”

It might seem cold but Thranduil could not spare the elves it would take to safely escort Frodo back to the Shire. Even if he did he felt uneasy about the chances of them finding a suitable relative to take him on and care for him. Hobbits were kind and generous folk to be sure but how was he to know who was a good relative for him to go to?

Frodo smiled and his mood seemed to lighten “Are you adopting me?”

The words almost halted Thranduil’s steps but his gentle hand on Frodo did not waver and he continued gracefully down the hall. “In a sense. You will be my ward until you are of age and I will oversee your lessons and make sure that you are well cared for. Legolas is already very fond of you and I am sure given time you will become like brothers to each other.”

Frodo looked curiously at Thranduil “Are you not fond of me?” His emotions seemed so tremulous to the king. Happy one instant and then tearing up the next. His eyes were watering and seemed to glisten in the torchlight.

He resisted the urge to sigh. He had not intended to wound Frodo but it was difficult for him to explain “It is hard to love new things after your soulmate passes. I feel a responsibility to you Frodo…and I do care for your happiness. It is only that once the one you love completely is gone from the world it seems…paler somehow. Many elves in my position would have sailed to the undying lands but I must stay and remain for my son and kingdom.”

They had reached Frodo’s rooms and Thranduil opened the door and looked down sincerely at Frodo “I do care for you. It is only difficult for me to show it. I hope you understand.”

Again the faunt’s emotions were quicksilver in Thranduil’s eyes. Now he was smiling and ran forward to embrace the elf king tightly “It’s okay. Thank you Mr. Thranduil. I hope you feel better soon.”

He disappeared into his rooms while Thranduil stood there dumbstruck. He felt his lips quirking on their own as he turned and walked away. “ _Mr_. Thranduil?” He whispered to himself with startled huff before returning to his own rooms.

He supposed it would be permissible to explain to the faunt tomorrow that he could be called Ada. It seemed silly to leave the child standing on ceremony if he was to be his ward after all.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legolas tries to be a good brother! I hope you guys like this chapter!

 

 

 

“Come on Frodo it’s easy!”

Legolas called from a large neighboring tree. He and Tauriel were shouting to Frodo who had followed them on their climb to practice their treewalking and now seemed unable to move.

Tauriel looked around nervously. While it was true she and Legolas were supposed to be practicing their skills by deftly moving from tree to tree Frodo was not actually given permission to come with them. Still Legolas had been so confident he could teach his younger brother how to treewalk that she had been unable to argue. He could be very stubborn when he put his mind to it. “Legolas if he doesn’t want to…”

The Mirkwood prince seemed worried for a moment. He was still young for an elf, barely more than a child and one who still took lessons at that. Yet Frodo had been so impressed when he had watched he and Tauriel do it that he was convinced he could teach the fauntling the way the elders had taught him. “He’ll be fine. I was nervous on my first treewalk too; weren’t you?”

Giving a small sigh of defeat Tauriel nodded, her long red hair was kept up in a pony tail to keep it out of her face while she practiced. Usually she preferred it loose but anything could be a distraction among the trees. _‘Yes I was anxious but my father was also right below me in case I fell... and we were not so high up’_ she thought to herself.

Frodo looked down at his large feet and then again to the branches. The trick to treewalking was to find the branches that naturally made bridges together or that at least a small distance that could be easily leapt. He shuffled his toes and then looked at Legolas, he didn’t want to disappoint him or have him think of him as a baby. He swallowed and started walking; trying not to feel queasy at the way the wind through the trees unsteadied him.

 

 

“Is Frodo done with his lessons for today?”

Thranduil was finished with court and thought it might be pleasant to take Frodo viewing through the forest. Legolas and Tauriel would be out practicing and he knew that Frodo always enjoyed watching. 

Hrion looked at his king in confusion before putting aside his texts. Since Frodo’s adoption he had been placed as his primary tutor. It did not add much in the way of extra duties and he enjoyed the faunt’s quick and talented mind. “He finished near an hour ago your highness. Tauriel and Legolas came by and asked if he could go for a walk with them.”

Thranduil’s face reflected nothing but a feeling of unease crept along his spine. His son was very talented in wording his requests carefully. “I see…that is interesting since he and Tauriel were instructed by _their_ tutors to work on their treewalking this afternoon.”

The two fathers looked at each other for a moment and then Hrion hastily stood to follow Thranduil out into the forest. They had little doubt that wherever Legolas led Tauriel and Frodo would follow, even if the prince had chosen some ill advised adventure such as treewalking.

 

Frodo was halfway to the tree where Legolas and Tauriel stood when there was a soft shout from below. He halted and waved his arms to steady himself which skewed his balance somewhat. He looked down and saw Thranduil standing below with a cross expression and Hrion looking furious “Young master get down from there at once!”

Legolas paled when he saw his father and Tauriel could tell by the way her own father was looking at her that she would not be spared punishment. “I told you this was a bad idea.” She whispered as she started to descend from the tree.

Legolas looked at Frodo and saw that while he had slowly started to gain confidence as he crossed it was gone now and his feet were clumsy beneath him. He spared a look at his own father but said nothing as he carefully started to cross to Frodo “Don’t move Frodo I’ll get you.”

The tree limbs which had born Legolas and Tauriel’s crossing easily now wavered under the additional weight. The elflings had crossed one at a time as they were taught but now it had a faunt and an elf approaching its weakest point.  Legolas’ feet sensed the danger but he ignored it and pressed on. It had been his idea to teach Frodo he would not leave him up here alone.

Hrion leveled a heavy look at his daughter but he decided to save their conversation for later in private. When he looked up and saw that the young prince had not descended but was not instead approaching Frodo he stifled a curse at the branch’s faltering movements. “What does he think he’s doing?”

Thranduil frowned and positioned himself below both children. He was proud that Legolas had not simply forsaken Frodo when trouble had arrived but his son was still inexperienced in treewalking himself. He most likely could feel the tree branch’s strength waning but perhaps thought he would be fast enough to guide Frodo across before it failed. Thranduil’s ears told him that would not be the case.

 

The branch broke with a loud _snap_ and both boys came falling through the smaller branches that were deemed too light to bear their weight. Tauriel screamed and Hrion dashed to grab Frodo while Thranduil caught Legolas.

Searching over his child Thranduil was relieved to discover he was unharmed and set him down on his feet “I think we have enjoyed enough of the forest today.” He said archly as he looked down at his son. They would be discussing taking advantage of leadership when they returned to their rooms.

Frodo was making a pained sound diverting Thranduil’s attention from Legolas for a moment. Hrion had laid him on the forest floor and was carefully looking him over with his skillful hands and eyes. When he touched Frodo’s right arm which he had used to brace himself with the faunt made a choked noise and tears watered his eyes. “Broken” Hrion said softly as he reached into his pouch and pulled out bandages to help hold the arm still.

Legolas and Tauriel went to either side of Frodo “I’m so sorry Frodo I didn’t mean for you to get hurt.” Legolas whispered as he stroked away Frodo’s tears.

Tauriel watched as her father bandaged the arm and felt guilty she had not spoken up sooner. She gave Frodo a small smile “You made it halfway! That’s farther than I got on my first time.”

Despite his pain Frodo looked between his brother and his friend and smiled. “Maybe next time I’ll pick a lower branch to practice on.”

Thranduil despaired at the intelligence of the children considering they were discussing a _next time_.

 

 

Hrion was able to heal the arm though the skin and muscle would be tender for a few days. Shortly after their misadventure he had taken his daughter to their chambers so he could discuss with her at length all the ways she had disappointed him that day. Then he would let her mother at her.

Legolas was faring little better. Frodo had been put to bed with a sleep tonic and now it was Legolas and Thranduil alone in their private sitting room.

“I would hope you have learned a very powerful lesson today Legolas. Tauriel and Frodo are loyal to you and that loyalty could have cost them much. Take care in the future that what you ask them to do is worth that risk and is also worthy of that respect.”

Legolas felt the weight of his father’s stare and lowered his head “I just felt so bad for leaving Frodo on the ground. I thought it would be fun to teach him…”

Thranduil leaned forward and gently caressed his hand through Legolas’ hair “I did not say you led them with ill intentions. Often times it is our good intentions that put us in the most danger. I only ask that in the future you think carefully regarding the result of your actions.” He paused for a moment and leaned away. The firelight played upon his pale skin and hair and made the wine in his goblet look black. “I believe that you were right to try and teach Frodo. Though it will take careful tutoring to accommodate his feet and stature. I will look into it in the morning.”

Legolas faintly beamed with pride that his father agreed with him. Yet his thoughts still lingered on what else he had said. Tauriel had protested a little and Frodo had seemed scared but he was so certain that it would work out they had followed him anyways. He promised himself that from now on he would be a more careful leader and make sure that he was only teaching them good things.

Thranduil watched Legolas’ expressions from the corner of his eye and hid his amused smile behind his goblet. His little son took everything to heart and though that tenderness inspired fear in Thranduil it also made him proud. His son would be a good King someday.

Granted they would all have to survive his adolescence first.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! More to come!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! We finally meet the Durins!

 

 

 

Frodo it turned out was a very sensitive child. As such Thranduil often had to mind his moods around him in a way that he had never done around Legolas. It was not frequently that he had to do so; Frodo understood and respected the times the King was withdrawn, when others of the court saw him as aloft or cold Frodo knew him to be only sad.

The times that were the hardest on Frodo were when the King was angry.

Dwarves were coming to visit the Greenwood and every elf from squire to maid, to noble and lord had quickly made themselves scarce around the King. Despite it being a sign of power that the dwarves were coming to his kingdom for the trade agreement seemed to do little in the way of appeasing Thranduil considering he would have to bear their company at all.

Frodo watched as Thranduil paced around his chambers, his long robes flowing after him and they mimicked his agitation. Legolas pulled on his sleeve trying to get the young ward to leave their father in peace. It was not that Legolas was fearful of his father’s temper, only that he knew Thranduil could say things he did not mean when he was like this and Frodo would not know that.

Legolas had grown in to an impressive youth. It was the way of elves to not linger long in childhood and instead hurry into the summer of young adulthood. From there their aging slowed incredibly through their eternal lives and it was only devastating events that caused elves to show signs of age. Even so Legolas was discomforted by Frodo’s growth. Though it was true hobbits aged slower than men he had already outgrown his faunthood and was heading into his own teenage years. At first he had been happy that they would age well together until his father carefully explained that while his youth would last Frodo’s would quickly fade before even half a century had past! He knew that his father hoped to find Frodo’s soul mate in an elf thereby preserving his life to the length of his partner’s.

“Frodo please let us leave father in peace. He is preparing himself for the dwarves arrival and it will not be a pleasant evening for us if we remain.” Legolas pulled once more on Frodo’s arm hoping he might be able to distract him with a reading or an evening walk through the forest.

Slowly Frodo followed his brother’s pull but his gaze lingered on Thranduil who stared darkly into the fire. For a moment he thought he saw something change on his face and it was so horrifying that he looked away before taking one last glance and following after Legolas. If he thought it best to leave their Ada alone he supposed that he knew better.

 

Thranduil was grateful to his son that he spared Frodo from his temper. He had been ignoring them that evening and he knew he would regret his foul mood in the morning. He would have regretted it even more if he had said something unkind to Frodo because of his own feelings. It was never pleasant when the dwarves visited. Despite the grudging respect he had for Princess Dis he found her brothers to be intolerable. He was honest enough with himself that his softness from the princess came from her children with whom she was absolutely devoted. Her husband too was a fair dwarf and far more level headed than his in-laws. It was Thorin who was his constant bane and his brother Frerin often encouraged his behavior.

Still there was a part of him that could admit Thorin was bound to be a better King than his grandfather. He was more inclined to listen with an open mind (once again Thranduil placed that to his sister’s influence) and though he was rude and temperamental he at least did him the honor of visiting his realm as a guest. While King Thror had refused to do such a thing and as such trade agreements had to take place between trusted parties as neither King would lower themselves to be in each other’s presence. He did not know what sort of king Thrain would have made. He had died long ago in a battle for Moria that was not successful. It was a hard thing but the death of his father had tempered Thorin in some ways.

At the very least Princess Dis would be bringing her son Fili. He hoped he would take after his mother and he could foster better relations because of this. Frodo was excited to meet dwarves and he had been asking for days after their customs and culture. Legolas had educated him best he could but even his exposure to dwarves was limited. Despite his personal feelings he knew that for Legolas to be a good King he would have to have some interaction with their neighbors. With any hope the visit would go smoothly and without consequence; not to mention be over quickly.

 

 

 

Thranduil gritted his teeth through their arrival as they trample through the forest to reach his palace. There were perfectly maintained paths but the dwarves had no knowledge or care as they crushed delicate flowers and soft leaves beneath their boots. True the path his winding but even with the mildest of observation one should find they can stick to it without too much thought.

He felt Legolas beside him and took a calming breath. His son knew he held no fondness for dwarves but it would be a poor impression on him to let too much of his distain show. On his other side Frodo was nearly vibrating with excitement at the prospect of meeting dwarves.

His court was not one to show much emotion. Elves felt deeply but they were not in the habit of displaying it openly. Having someone like Frodo was a marvel and many of his courtiers went out of their way to spend time with him if for nothing more than to enjoy his open delight at everything and anything. Frodo’s mark was still young and indistinct; yet Thranduil held out hope that one day it would become prominent enough that they would find the match to it. If he hoped it would be one of his own high standing lords or ladies that was a private thought for himself alone.

The entrance hall was grandly decorated and the highest members of his court were in attendance. Most of the traveling party fell away to allow the royals to properly greet each other and do the necessary introductions.

“Welcome Prince Thorin, the Greenwood is as ever pleased to have your company.” He bowed his head to Prince Frerin and Princess Dis as well. He knew that many had taken to calling his lands Mirkwood but it was a matter of pride to not address it as such in front of his tenuous allies.

Thorin gruffly returned the bow “We always enjoy your hospitality.” The words were stiff and stilted but the tone was as polite as Thranduil had ever heard spoken from the Dwarf’s mouth. He wondered if Princess Dis had coached him all the way from Erebor to manage the polite welcome.

With the most difficult part over he gestured to his son “This is Prince Legolas, my son and heir apparent. He will be joining me for most of the negotiations to learn diplomacy.” He hesitated only for a moment and only Legolas caught it before he protectively placed his hand on Frodo’s shoulder “And this is my ward Frodo, as much as my son as Legolas is.”

Princess Dis smiled broadly at the prince and ward “This is my young son Fili. His brother has remained behind with my husband as he is too young yet to travel.” She was in a fine traveling dress that was a light blue, unusual for a dwarf but she glittered prettily with sapphires and diamonds as was more their custom. Thorin and Frerin were in matching Durin blue and their hair and braids were held with stately pieces of gold and jewels.

Fili was indeed young and appeared younger than even Frodo despite the fact that like elves he would mature quickly into young adult hood. His hair was golden blond and decorated into thin braids clasped with gold beads. His tunic was traditional Durin blue and he had his blades strapped to his back, his clothing much like a miniature version of his Uncles’. He bowed awkwardly and stared at the grand elf King. “Greetings your Majesty.”  

With introductions over Thranduil graciously invited his guests to become accustomed to their chambers and to refresh themselves after their travels. He saw the curious looks directed at Frodo and he vowed to keep an attentive eye on his young ward. It would not do for him to become influenced by the brash creatures. He was already too impressionable and trusting for Thranduil’s liking and he was pleased to note that Legolas was doing much the same. He reminded himself that he had only to bear this for a week or two before they would return again to Erebor and his kingdom and family would once again be at peace.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Frodo/Fili interaction! I hope you like it!

 

 

 

Somehow Frodo expected it to be… _harder_ to like the dwarves. He supposed that came from living with the elves who made it no secret their thoughts regarding their neighbors. Even Legolas who seemed the most open minded cautioned Frodo that they could be rude and even cruel though that was seldom their intent.

Instead he found them to be rather interesting. Due to their ages he spent most of his time with Fili. The young dwarf had been quiet and withdrawn at first but with some encouraging from his mother he seemed to slowly open up. He had been very curious about Frodo’s feet and most importantly how he had come to live with the elves.

It had been several years since he had been found in the wreckage. He now only had the faintest memories of his parents and his life before the Greenwood. He thought perhaps that should bother him but he had a father and a brother…he didn’t need anything more. “I don’t really remember my parents. King Thranduil found me one day while he was out in the forest. The most he could discern was that perhaps they had been boating and they had run afoul a sudden storm.”

They were sitting in a small garden while the adults delegated. Frodo could tell that Legolas had been hesitant to leave him but he could not stay without insulting the dwarves and he needed to go to learn more lessons in diplomacy. Frodo tucked his large feet beneath him and caught a glimpse of a cloth tied around Fili’s forearm. “What is that for?”

Fili tried not to stare at Frodo’s feet. It wasn’t that he found them abhorrent it was only that feet were very sacred to dwarves and to see bare feet was an almost intimate act. He blushed and turned his gaze away. If his mother had caught him staring she would certainly scold him and make him apologize. Realizing that Frodo had asked a question he looked down at his cloth. “In Erebor we do not cover our marks but mother said it was the proper thing to do while traveling.”  Almost against his will Fili’s eyes traveled to where Frodo’s mark would be under his long flowing sleeves.

Frodo instinctively touched his mark “I remember when I was little my parents taught me that a proper hobbit covered their mark at all times. You only revealed it to someone if they were very important to you.” He slowly lifted up his sleeve to reveal his mark. Still darkening against his skin but the sun was now prominent and clear the rest was still unknown. “Elves however say that you should be proud to show your mark and honor the art the Valar gave to you to find your One.”

Fili had never heard of elves spoken of in such a way. His Uncles had a habit of describing them as cold and unfeeling. However hearing this made them seem more…romantic in nature. “Is it true that if an elf looses their mate that they lose their heart as well and have to sail over the sea to find it again?” It had been a question he’d had since he learned of elves sailing and he’d never before had someone he could ask.

Frodo laughed and Fili found he liked the sound of it. It was quiet but still joyful, not like the rowdiness of dwarves but pleasing in its own way. “Not really. When an elf’s mate dies they fade little by little until there is nothing left but a shell of their former selves. They sail in order to be reunited with their One if they can and to preserve themselves if they cannot. It’s hard for an elf to love after their One is gone but if they have incredible strength they might remain for a very good reason.”

Fili did not have to ask that Frodo was speaking of King Thranduil. It was no secret that the King’s One had died shortly after Legolas had been born. There was a terrible battle and she had been slain by orcs. Her body was never found, and there was no grave to mark her passing. There were only the statues that graced the entrances into the forest to honor her. He knew that his Uncle’s said unkind things about the elf King and Fili knew better than to repeat them. He had heard stories of him all his life but meeting him for the first time Fili felt as though his heart would burst in fear. He had seemed so grand and impressive that if it were not for his mother guiding him he might have forgotten all of his manners.

Instead he steered the conversation to safer waters “And Prince Legolas is your brother is he not? I’ve not heard much about him but he only made his official debut into court recently is that correct?”

Frodo’s face lit up at the mention of his adoptive brother and Fili was happy to listen to the stories of their youth.  Not that it had been truly that long ago since some of their adventures but the way Frodo told it sounded as though they happened almost to someone else.

 

 

Dis was rather impressed with how young Legolas was holding his own. He was doing most of the talking as Thranduil observed but since there were to be no major changes to their trade policies she saw no reason to argue with it. Thorin appeared miffed at first but as the proceedings continued she could see him slowly and grudgingly coming to respect the Prince.

Unlike his father he was a bit more open with his expressions and he was polite and well mannered. She could tell at several points that Thranduil thought he was being a bit too accommodating but he never stepped in or interfered. As a result Thorin was also a bit more giving on certain points and even Frerin behaved himself. In all she was rather pleased with her brothers’ behavior.

 

At one point they broke for a small meal and decided to join Fili and Frodo in the garden. She was so happy to see that Fili had made a friend. As a prince and someday king it was important for him to come on these types of diplomatic travels; but for now he was only just leaving his childhood years and she had feared he would be bored and restless while they discussed business.

Instead when they went into the garden with servants following with food they found him applauding as Frodo delicately leapt from branch to branch. She had been a bit taken back at first when the hobbit wore no shoes. Even the elves wore shoes for most occasions! However after discreetly studying his feet she reasoned that perhaps hobbit feet were not made for boots and shoes and watching him leap about the trees solidified this opinion.

She watches as Legolas turned to his father who seemed to give silent permission with a nod of his head and the young prince joined his brother in the branches. They seemed to move in choreographed time displaying their skills and Legolas appeared much younger as he entered a game of tag with his brother. It reminded her that he too was only just entering his adulthood.

Soon the boys settled down and joined for lunch. She smiled openly to see them sitting together as Frodo shared all the stories he had learned from Fili with Legolas. She saw that Thranduil was closely watching the interaction but he made no move to disrupt it. Even Thorin and Frerin minded their tongues! She enjoyed her meal and thought that perhaps more meetings like this should happen. It was true much had changed between elves and dwarves since her grandfather’s time but it would be much nicer for all if they could truly enjoy these discussions rather than doing them out of obligation alone.

She decided to keep these thoughts to herself for now and perhaps bring them up later in the visit. For now the hope for future change would be a blessing enough.  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update! I hope you enjoy it!

 

 

 

Loving a hobbit child was different from loving an elfin one.

For instance while Thranduil could find pride and glory in Legolas’ rise to adulthood watching Frodo age brought new fear into his mind.

While Legolas was  like a tree destined for a long and enduring life each passing day reminded Thranduil that Frodo’s fate was like that of a flower; beautiful but fleeting.

It seemed it was a handful of time before Frodo was a young adult. He had grown into a sturdy hobbit who moved like an elf. His limbs were long and shapely and his dark hair was curly as was customary for hobbits though since he wore it longer than typical it had a wild air to it.

Cold fingers clenched at Thranduil’s heart as he watched his adopted son. He and Legolas were practicing archery; there were few who could match Legolas’ skill but Frodo was passable though a staff was a weapon better suited for his stature. How much longer did his hobbit child have? How many more winters before he would fade? How would Thranduil be able to withstand when the time came?

He had long known this was Frodo’s fate and yet he could never regret bringing Frodo into his life and into his heart. He discreetly began looking in earnest for an elf that might have the match to Frodo’s .He would not be able to bear it should Frodo’s soul mate have a short lifespan as well. He had heard that Haldir from Lothlórien had a moon on his arm. He extended an invitation for Lady Galadriel to visit and subtly requested that she bring Haldir as well.

If for nothing else it would be good for them to renew the relationship between their kingdoms. Especially if Haldir was indeed Frodo’s match it would be of great benefit for them to visit frequently.

When he told his sons of the upcoming visit Frodo was as usual excited about anything new and hurried with Tauriel off to the library to learn about the distant kin. Legolas however was far more cunning than his brother and eyed his father with understanding. “Does someone there have a match to Frodo’s mark?”

They rejoined together in Thranduil’s private chambers and he poured himself a glass of wine while Legolas abstained. “There is word that Haldir’s mark contains a moon. Perhaps the rest of it will match as well.” He was not one to explain himself but for Legolas alone he would do so.

The prince considered his father’s words. When had been a child it had been difficult to fathom the difference between he and Frodo’s lives. Yet now he was still quite young for an elf and Frodo would be considered nearly of age if he were with his people. He had studied hobbits quietly in his own time and he had learned that while they lived longer than men their lives were shorter than even a dwarfs! As time passed he began to understand his father’s growing urgency. Perhaps this Haldir would be the answer they sought and they would have peace once more.

 

Haldir had not been the one they sought.

 

 Within the first few days of the visit the answer became abundantly clear. When she had first arrived Lady Galadriel had seemed deeply amused but kept the reason to herself until it became predominately clear why a match between Frodo and Haldir would not be possible.

Haldir’s mark did indeed contain a moon along with tall trees whose roots disappeared down into his wrists and sheltered in the middle was the simple outline of an arrow. Any who looked upon the trees knew them for what they were; the trees of Mirkwood.

Legolas’ mark also contained trees but they were more of the pines that one would find in Lothlórien with the shape of stars in the background and white stag running down his arm.

When the two quietly excused themselves for a walk to get to know one another Thranduil had been gracious. Despite it not being the outcome he hoped for he could not say he was displeased with the match. Haldir was well respected amongst is men and he carried Lady Galadriel’s favor. He would make a fine consort to his son when Legolas took the throne.

Sipping his wine he tried not to appear sullen as he entertained his guest. While it was fortunate that Legolas had found his match it was not his time that was slowly running out.

“His match is closer than you think.” Galadriel said softly as she took a drink of her own wine. She had her suspicions on why she had been invited for a visit and when she had seen Frodo they were confirmed. Unfortunately she had already known who Haldir’s soul mate was and if Thranduil had not invited her she would have found another way for the two to meet.

Thranduil considered her a moment “Is it possible that they have already met?” If Frodo’s mate was near there was a high chance they were an elf of his court. That would be ideal though he did privately hope it was one of good standing. Frodo’s natural parents might not have carried titles but as his adopted son Frodo was as good as a prince.

Again the Lady had only an amused smile and she shook her head “Now is not the time. They will cross paths again when they are both ready for the changes their lives will take. Their meeting is even more important than you might think.”

Despite himself Thranduil made peace with that information. There was no hope of getting more out of Galadriel if she did not wish it and now their discussion would be better suited working out how long Haldir could be away from Lothlórien’s court while he and Legolas bonded.

 

 

Bilbo Baggins was rather proud of his reputation for being an ordinary hobbit. Baggins weren’t like _Tooks_ after all. They kept to their homes and focused on being entirely respectable. Despite the influence of his mother after his parents passed Bilbo was more like his father in most respects. He baked, tended his garden visited his neighbors and tried to get his family to mind their own business.

True he was a confirmed bachelor. Most hobbits had only simple marks on their arm. A tree, a flower, a book or a pie. Other races tended to have more complex marks but for hobbits that was good enough. His own mark however was _entirely_ different. For one it took up almost his entire arm and he was barely able to cover it with a long sleeved shirt. During the summer he spent most of his time sweating while pleading with the tailor to make the thinnest linen shirts possible while remaining decent.

He would have been content to spend the rest of his life this way if it weren’t for a certain meddling wizard.

He remembered the Gandalf from his youth and though he didn’t know much in the way of wizards he was certain that Gandalf hadn’t aged at all since he was a faunt. He recalled the visits fondly and the fireworks were still dazzlingly clear in his mind.

He distantly knew that while his mother had always been warm and welcoming to the wizard his father had been more reserved. Now perhaps understood his father a bit more. “You want me to come with you to some far off mountain in search of my soul mate?” He repeated as he numbly held a teacup in his hand.

Sitting across from him munching happily on scones and sipping chamomile tea Gandalf nodded. “Indeed. I’ve never seen your mark of course but there is one in Erebor that I believe could carry the match. It might also interest you to know that you have family there as well. Frodo Baggins if I recall correctly.”

Bilbo set down his cup with a loud thud. His heart was heavy in his chest as he remembered Drogo and Primula. They had gone off sailing with Frodo one afternoon and never returned. They had been his dearest family members. Never pushing or prying into his affairs and content to simply let him be.   
“They’re alive? Why haven’t they returned to the Shire if they’ve been alive all this time?!”

Gandalf’s expression was apologetic “Only Frodo survived. He has been adopted by a noble family and raised as one of their own. I have only heard word of him but I believe he is happy and content.”

Bilbo shook his head still stunned at the thought of Frodo being alive after all this time “Well…I mean it would be best to go after him I suppose. If he is happy then I would only want to see for myself; I have no intentions of removing him if he’s doing alright it would just do my heart good to see him. And about this soul mate business I have no interest in meeting them! I’ll have you know that I am quite content and have no desire to go off adventuring more than I have to.”

Gandalf nodded and smiled serenely. He did of course refrain from mentioning that while Bilbo’s soul mate was in Erebor Frodo Baggins was currently residing in Mirkwood. He would make sure to divulge that information later, what was important was getting Bilbo on the right path and perhaps saving the future of Erebor and Mirkwood in the process.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! More to come soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait July was a crazy time for me but things should be more normal now! I hope you like this update!

 

 

 

It had been several years since Fili had entered Mirkwood. He looked around and found it gloomier than he remembered. He knew it had once been called the Greenwood but it was hard imagining such a name for this place. His hand wandered to his sword more often than it should but he could tell the rest of the company was just as nervous. Kili was stroking the fletching on his arrows and his dark eyes wandered to every shadowy corner. This would be Kili’s first visit to the wood and a large part of Fili regretted he had not been able to see it in better form.

Time had passed for him. He was now a young man among his people and he wore his training well. His mustache was braided finely and he was well renowned for his skill with a sword. His hair was shining and gold end and his mark covered properly as one should when traveling. It was only polite since one could never be sure when they would run into a race that would be offended by an open mark.  His tunic was dark Durin blue and every stitch of decoration mirrored the wealth and pride of his family. Personally Fili liked simpler wear but for a royal visit only their best would do; especially when the one they were visiting was King Thranduil.

He remembered the elfin king well from when he was younger. His tall impressive form had nearly struck him dumb on their first meeting. His son Prince Legolas was easier to interact with, the prince was kinder and faster to smile than his father. Fili was not as quick to judge King Thranduil as his uncles were. The lessons he had learned as a child stayed with him. The King deserved even more respect because not only had he withstood the death of his soul mate he had continued on to raise one son, adopt another and keep his kingdom hale and whole.  Something he was not so sure his great grandfather, the current King of Erebor, could claim.

They were nearly to the elfin stronghold when they were greeted by a red haired she-elf. She greeted them with a respectful bow “Prince Legolas has asked for us to escort you the rest of the way.” She looked over the company “It would be best if you unsheathe your weapons. I regret to say the forest is not as safe for travelers as it once was.”

It seemed the timing of her words could not have been better. They had only just started moving forward when the spiders attacked. They were huge ungodly things that hungered for meat. Kili’s arrows aimed for their eyes while Fili’s twin swords cut through their thick sternums to find their hearts or cutting off their heads.

He distantly heard the she-elf shouting orders to her men and the elves worked in perfect unison to down the beasts. He was impressed with their efficiency but knew that such skill could only be honed through constant vigilance and steeled by painful losses. Elves could withstand much but even they could experience the pain of death.

They made it to Thranduil’s palace with no losses and only minor injuries. He was proud of his men and how they had performed; he could see that Kili was shaken and was determined to visit him later. It was a small battle but it was Kili’s first; he wished someone had been there to comfort him the first time he had fought for his life.

Their welcome was grand and opulent as one could expect from King Thranduil. He bowed his head, this time better prepared to meet the king, and thankfully Kili seemed more immune to the King’s regal presence.

Standing next to him was Prince Legolas who did not appear much older than his last visit though over ten years had passed. An incredibly small amount of time for an elf and he was still as easy to smile. Though next to him was a new elf Fili had not met before. He seemed more stern and reserved though his eyes went soft whenever they landed on Legolas.  

On Thranduil’s other side was Frodo who Fili remembered fondly from his last visit and he had managed to exchange a few letters over the years. He had changed much since the last time he had seen him. His hair was dark and wild against his pale skin. He was dressed in a more formal tunic than he had last time but the green velvet looked very becoming against his skin. His clothing seemed designed especially to show off his mark which was bold and dark against his arm. He gave a warm smile to Fili and his eyes were bright. Now a full grown hobbit his stature was filled out and he moved as gracefully as any of his adopted family.

After their ceremonial introductions Thranduil had them escorted to their chambers where they could refresh. Fili was grateful for the reprieve since it would give him time to comfort his brother. Kili had performed well during the welcoming but he could see that he was straining to keep himself composed. He cast one last glance to Frodo before they walked away. By now his mark would be fully developed and Fili couldn’t help the want of seeing it for himself. If only to confirm that what he had briefly thought was impossible.

For his mark had finished developing years ago. His bore a crescent moon that seemed to be floating over two stars and rolling hills that almost looked like little homes. He pulled his mind away from those thoughts as he turned to his brother who was the one who needed his attention now.

 

The purpose of this visit was to renew their trade negotiations, something that Thranduil found incredibly tedious and he was more than content to allow Legolas to handle. His son was more giving than he would be but it seemed to be doing much for the relationship between the kingdoms so he had done nothing to interfere.

His mind instead wandered to the possible reasons why none of the other Durins had come with the two heirs. He did not miss their presence in the slightest but their absence was troubling if not insulting. He would make quiet inquiries to discover if his should be offended or if he should be prepared. He had heard that King Thror was going quite mad. Perhaps his grandchildren had stayed behind to protect their kingdom and hide the growing weakness of his mind.

He watched as Legolas and Haldir pulled aside to retire to their private chambers until it was time for the evening meal. Their bond grew stronger every day and he was pleased with the match. Galadriel was more than happy to lend him Haldir for years at a time before recalling him for short visits. He understood the necessity and it would make them stronger to face such temporary separations. When Legolas took the throne much would be different and such trials now would only prepare them more for the future.

His gaze wandered to his other child and he repressed a sigh as he looked upon Frodo. He often thought of Frodo as his flower and if that were true than at the moment he was in full bloom. The timing could not be more perfect for him to meet his soul mate. If they did have a longer lifespan than him then it would slow his aging from this point on.

Feeling his father’s eyes on him Frodo turned and smiled brightly “I’m very excited to see them again. I have not heard much of Kili but I’m sure he will be just as interesting as his brother.”

Thranduil managed a small smile in return. Frodo was his sunflower, always bright and charming and there were many in his Kingdom who were fond of him. Yet none of them were his mate.  Frodo did not seem aware of his own mortality and greeted each day and each new thing with enthusiasm and joy. Those were feelings that Thranduil had not experienced in some time but he took pleasure in watching Frodo revel in them.

“Indeed, Tauriel’s report spoke of their skills. It seems that young Kili is an archer. A strange choice for a dwarf.” He was proud that Legolas had the foresight to send them an escort though he was displeased they had been attacked. In their private debriefing he had spoken harshly to Tauriel asking why the nest had not been eradicated as he had ordered a month ago. She had defended herself passionately by saying they had indeed destroyed it and that the spiders had rebuilt it in the time between.

He was not ignorant of the darkness growing inside of his forest and he took each new dark creature as a personal affront. What troubled him more was that they seemed to continuously draw nearer to his palace. He sent out another patrol to destroy them and made it clear to Tauriel that as Captain of his Guard she was responsible for ensuring his forest was safe. He did not tolerate failure well.

As expected any talk of dwarves brightened Frodo. Thranduil knew of the letters he sent to Prince Fili and the small gifts they sometimes exchanged. “Really a dwarf who fights with arrows? I’d love to see him in a match against Legolas!”

If Frodo’s mate were to be an elf it would have to be one who understood his curious fascination with dwarves. Thranduil was reluctant to curtail Frodo in any form and contented himself that should his mate attempt to do so he would make it incredibly clear such behavior would not be tolerated. His son would be allowed to flourish as he wished and not even his soul mate would be permitted to dull that shine.

 

Somewhere near Dale there was a certain Bilbo Baggins who was contemplating how to best kill a Wizard.  A simple journey to find his lost relative had turned into a strangely drawn out expedition and Bilbo was nearly at his wits end. It had been over a year since he had left Bag End and they had only now begun to near Erebor. He quietly promised himself that as soon as he knew Frodo was whole and content he was returning to Bag End and never stepping foot outside his door again.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long delay and a short chapter but we finally have some movement in this story! I hope you like it thank you for reading!

 

 

 

As expected Frodo spent most of the welcoming feast asking endless questions to Fili and Kili regarding their home and their travel.

Fili was endlessly amused by his curiosity and answered his questions patiently. Though every so often his eyes would linger on Frodo’s exposed mark and a curious expression would cross his face giving Kili some time to answer Frodo’s questions himself. He had not had a chance to look at it directly and so his suspicions remained unconfirmed.

Kili was at first nervous regarding the feast. After they had retired to their rooms Fili had gone to check on his brother and reassured him that he had done very well for his first presentation in front of King Thranduil. Kili had heard the story of Fili’s meeting with him several times but this was the first that he had not laughed at it.

Being around Frodo restored his good humor and he happily spoke of some of their more recent adventures and the journeys they had gone on to establish themselves as princes. Dwarves, he reminded Frodo, were not always convinced by blood. True enough that their lineage earned them the throne but if they wanted to someday lead experienced warriors into battle they had to earn their respect just like any other dwarf.

Kili was just comfortable enough to become careless “Surely you’ve had adventures of your own Frodo? Prince Legolas is known far around for his orc hunting abilities and the lengthy journeys that he undertakes with only a few men and his bow.” He smiled at the prince who was graciously flattered by the praise. Yet Legolas’ gaze was guarded as he glanced at Frodo.

As Legolas feared Frodo wilted slightly under the question “I have never been outside of the Greenwood. I was found by the river when I was a child and King Thranduil kindly let me into his home and into his family.” He gave a warm smile to his adopted father and tried to not show how the question troubled him.

It was a matter of some discussion that Thranduil’s temper more often than not ended. He refused to let Frodo go on any dignitary mission even with Legolas by his side and most certainly never alone.  Though Frodo knew it was a sign of his adopted father’s love he had never even been wandering in the wood alone without some form of escort. The protectiveness had become stifling as he grew older and was a constant source of trouble between them.

Thranduil chose this moment to interrupt setting his wine goblet down with a pointed _clink_. “Frodo is needed here. There is little call for him to be outside of the kingdom.” The tone of his voice stated that this line of questioning had best be left alone.

Deciding to ask about something else Kili focused on something he had noticed soon after arriving in the Woodland Realm’s palace “Why do you display your mark so much? I thought Hobbits were private about them?”  He had reasoned that Legolas was free with his mark since his mate was with him and Thranduil covered his mark because of his mate’s passing.

Fili decided they should have worried less about the formal welcoming ceremony and more about Kili’s appalling ability to sniff out sore subjects.

Frodo took it gracefully and spoke before King Thranduil found another reason to terrify Kili. “Normally they are. I have few memories of my family but I remember that covering the mark was very important. However I’ve been raised mostly as an elf and have adopted their viewpoint that it is art given to us to find our soul mate and it should be treated as such.”

Fili smiled warmly at Frodo remembering his own not so subtle questioning. Now that he had a reason to look he let his gaze wander to the pale flesh where a dark mark was prominently displayed. It had changed some in the years that had passed since they were children. Now one could see that the sun was high above a large mountain and at the base of the mountain were crossed to twin swords that were so familiar to him felt the air in his lungs freeze.

Frodo seemed unaware of his changed demeanor but he felt Thranduil’s eyes on him like a hawk. Kili too seemed to have caught on and parted his lips to say something but Fili quickly and discreetly elbowed him. Any who looked on the mark could tell it was the home of Erebor, the Lonely Mountain, but if King Thranduil had chosen to not acknowledge that this was not the time or place to force him to do so. Of course now it made sense why Frodo himself hadn’t realized it. If he had never been outside of the forest he would not have had a chance to see the mountain for himself.

 

 

The meal continued with light conversation and it stayed well away from any discussion of _marks_. When they were finished they politely bid goodnight and Fili and Kili made to return to their chambers. Fili could see that his brother was burning with questions but he gave a sharp shake of his head. They had to keep their minds clear for the trade agreements. They had their people counting on them to make a profitable arrangement and their family to do proud.

Perhaps later there would be a chance for discussion and to compare marks. Hopefully with someone besides King Thranduil present would be Fili’s preference. He had no desire to approach the subject without concrete proof of his suspicions. Still anyone who saw the two marks were sure to come to the same conclusion.

Despite his words to his brother Fili could not keep his mind clear of one troubling question.

How was he going to tell Frodo?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short interlude of a chapter but things are going to start heating up!

 

 

 

Bilbo was certain that he was entirely finished with all this adventure business _thank you very much_.

He had the distinct impression that Gandalf was biding time. When they had started out on their journey it had seemed reasonable enough to take a small detour to visit Lord Elrond in Rivendell. Bilbo could admit that his heart fairly leapt in his chest when he looked upon the beautiful homely house and he certainly didn’t begrudge a comfortable week or two in soft beds, pleasant company and full plates.

Then when they had continued on they had visited any number of interesting characters. Gandalf it seemed was looking for something or at the very least looking for answers. They visited Beorn who was a very terrifying skin changer but he was a gentle soul once Bilbo got to know him. While visiting him Gandalf had asked if he had seen any strange or peculiar creatures about and he had simply growled out “Orcs.”

Then while they had been wandering in a forest (that Bilbo was almost _certain_ was in the wrong direction of where they were supposed to be heading) they had met Radaghast. He was very…odd Bilbo would say but certainly a kind fellow. He seemed a little distracted as he pleaded with Gandalf about something and gave him a long object wrapped in protective leathers. Bilbo’s curiosity almost drove him to ask what was inside the leathers but the hair was standing high on the back of his head and warned him that it was something dark and dangerous.

After that they had rather quickly found their way to Lothlórien where he had the pleasure of meeting Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. He truly felt by now that they were going around in circles but some matter of great importance was disturbing Gandalf so greatly that Bilbo minded his tongue. Surely by now it was too late to go back to the Shire and he really was determined to see that Frodo had turned out alright.

Then they had gone to Erebor.

 

Bilbo never before had had the misfortune of meeting such an ill mannered, pig headed, overly proud, _rude_ individual in all of his life.

Prince Thorin was everything that dwarves were told to be. He was loud, aggressive and breathtakingly stubborn. However Bilbo had to give him credit that he at least seemed to be taking Gandalf’s warnings seriously. He confirmed that there had been more sightings of orcs and wargs in recent times and that lately when negotiating with the elves in Mirkwood they had been warned about giant spiders that King Thranduil did all he could to eradicate.

The only other redeeming quality that Bilbo could see was that he cared very deeply about his family. He could tell by the way he watched carefully after his sister and listened attentively to his grandfather and brother. He did not assume that he knew best because he was next in line for the throne. He took their council to heart and often thought over a decision before acting upon it.

He also had his advisor Balin whom Bilbo liked almost immediately and his personal guard Dwalin who was rough and short with words but who was clearly loyal.

In all Bilbo Baggins could honestly say he wanted to see his nephew and be done with this whole business and return to his home.

Of course it would not be that simple.

 

The first time Thorin had laid eyes on Bilbo Baggins he had wondered why Gandalf had brought along such a creature. It was obvious that despite his time on the road that he was used to a soft and comfortable life. He could not begrudge him that only he thought it was ill advised he had gone on this venture at all. “And what business have you with a grocer Gandalf? He seems unsuited for your travels.”

The hobbit had puffed up with offense and stood right up to him before Gandalf could intervene and said irritably “I’ll have you know that I have matters of my own that I could be attending and a very comfortable home behind me. However Gandalf told me that he knew the location of my long lost nephew and I wanted to be sure that he was getting along just fine. It might not be _regular_ for a Baggins to go stomping around all through Middle Earth and I miss my home and my books and my tea but I’ve set out to do something and I’ll see it through if you don’t mind. I’ve come too far to see Frodo to let some stubborn dwarf insult me like this.”

Thorin was torn between anger at being spoken to in such a way and impressed that there was that much fire in such a little body. He was still warring with his response when Dis spoke up beside him “Did you say Frodo was your nephew?”

And that was before the raven from Fili arrived.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! As some of you know I moved to a new state recently so I'm sorry for the enormous delay! Thank you for your patience I hope you like this chapter!

 

 

 

Dis hadn’t stopped laughing for a full fifteen minutes after they received the raven.

 

Rather than seeming surprised Gandalf was only smug as he looked at Bilbo “A wizard is never late, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to.” He nodded to himself as he said this and seemed quite satisfied with how the events of the day were unfolding.

Thorin and Bilbo shared twin looks of disbelief. In his letter Fili went on to describe how he had compared his mark to Frodo’s and the mirror similarities were too much to ignore. However it was no secret how King Thranduil felt about dwarves and more importantly Fili included the King’s hope that Frodo’s match would be an elf to lengthen his lifetime.

He had no wish to cause an incident but he was also reluctant to leave without coming forward with his mark. As anyone would who had only just found their soul mate he wanted to let Frodo know right away but discretion tempered his boldness.

There was also the undeniable fact that since King Thranduil had claimed Frodo as his ward and placed him at the same level as a prince a match between Fili and Frodo would be as good as a formal union between the two kingdoms. No more would they merely be reluctant allies but in fact one family.

 

Dis’ laughter slowly tempered off as she struggled for breath.

 

Once she had managed to regain control of herself she took a long sigh and wiped her hair out of her face “Well then what do you suggest we do? It would be best if we went directly to King Thranduil with this news. Fili and Kili cannot do this alone.” She smiled as she remembered the sweet fauntling she had met several years ago. She had never imagined that he would be Fili’s one, but now that the truth was out she could see them complimenting each other beautifully.

 

Thorin’s brow was drawn in distaste as he imagined how these events would unfold. There was little doubt that King Thranduil would be pleased with the match. However his was mainly concerned over his grandfather’s response. With his father’s death there was no buffer between him and his madness. Not even his grandchildren or great-grandchildren could withdraw him anymore. He sighed heavily “There is a reason we did not accompany Fili and Kili on this diplomacy talk. I fear that grandfather will take this news even worse than King Thranduil.”

 

Bilbo who had been dumbstruck but the sudden revelation that his long lost nephew was not only the ward of a King but also apparently intended to marry a future one managed to pull his head clear. “Well why not? True Frodo was only a child when I last saw him but he is a Baggins! There is no finer family in all of the Shire! We might not be as impressive as dwarves or as skilled as elves but we Baggins do have our own capital to offer.”

Thorin shook his head “I meant no insult on you or your kin. My grandfather…he is not the dwarf that he once was and there is little that means much to him besides gold these days. His love for gold and hatred for elves are almost equally immeasurable.  By association alone I believe he will not welcome Frodo into the family. Not without a fight.”

Bilbo’s ire deflated with sympathy and he nodded sharply. “Well you all do as you must but I have waited a long time to see the lad again and it seems to me that he could use a fellow hobbit right about now. I’ll be going to see King Thranduil myself and if you are so inclined you may come along. Those boys need us and I for one will not old hatreds get in their way.” His former reluctance was gone and now there was a steely determination in his eye that made Thorin’s esteem for him rise.

Dis smiled and patted Bilbo on the back “Well said! I’ll be coming with you my sons need me and goodness knows someone with a lick of tact has to go.” She smiled as her husband joined her and bumped his head against hers.

“Were my One goes I am helpless to follow. King Thranduil will see reason and if not him than his son Prince Legolas seems more inclined to us dwarves than his father.”  Xili looked at Bilbo and promised “We will see your nephew safe and sound Master Baggins. On my word as a dwarf.”

Torn between his loyalties Thorin startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he saw Frerin smiling at him. His brother had been quiet through most of the exchange but then that was his way. Frerin had a keen tactical mind that was often overseen for his favorable looks. “Go with them brother. I’ll keep our kingdom safe and grandfather content. King Thranduil will be appeased that the heir apparent himself came to deliver the news. I will do what I can to help prepare a proper welcome for our new family member.”

Clasping his brother’s hand Thorin let out a small smile and nodded “Then it is settled. We will leave for Mirkwood at once. Have Dwalin and Balin prepare themselves for travel I have no doubt their skills will be needed.” He looked at Bilbo and gave a slight bow of his head “You have reminded us all that family is what is most important. More than petty rivalries and madness we must always be there for our blood when they need us. Thank you for that Master Baggins.”

  
Flushing from the eloquent praise from a dwarf that had only moments ago seemed as stubborn as a rock Bilbo cleared his throat. “Well…you’ll find hobbits value little more than family and food. If that’s all settled we had best be on our way.”

 

 

Fili had done his best to remain composed after he had sent off his letter. He was not sure what sort of response his family would give but at the very least they had to be aware of the delicate situation. For the first time he was glad that it was common for dwarves to keep their mark covered while traveling. If not then there would be no way for him to hide his own mark without seeming odd.

Part of his pride rebelled at the thought of not simply proclaiming his mark to Frodo but the larger part of him agreed that diplomacy would be key. If what he suspected was true than King Thranduil was not even their largest concern. His own King would be.

He had told Kili in the strictest confidence and though his little brother agreed with his Durin pride that the talks should be dammed and that he should claim his One he reluctantly saw his brother’s reasoning. It would do Frodo no favors to reveal their connection in a way that would damage his relationship with his adoptive family.

 

However the keen eyes of elves would not be misled.

 

Fili and Kili were returning to their chambers for the evening when they found their way blocked by Prince Legolas and his own mate Haldir. The stern looks on their faces belied their earlier friendly expressions when they had waved them off. They must have left shortly after the dwarves and used a side passage in order to appear before them. The corridor was empty save for the four of them and Fili felt a prickle of unease as Prince Legolas strode forward.

 

Legolas knew the dwarves well enough and he had been able to tell shortly after their arrival that they were hiding something. He was not yet sure what it could be but his suspicions were confirmed when his own mate had brought the same thought to him. The dwarves were not being forthright and that could mean a multitude of things. “We have been observing you and it has come to our attention that there is something that you are not telling us. This is a sacred meeting between our two kingdoms; honesty and trust are the only way that negations can continue successfully. If you continue to be dishonest it could result in our tenuous alliance being dissolved.”

 

Kili took a step forward but Fili held him back “It is true we have not been forthcoming with you and for that I apologize. The reason we have not told you is because it is a deeply sensitive situation. I have already sent for my family and they will be joining us. Please trust me when I say that it is best if we handle the matter when they arrive.”

Legolas’ face darkened. He disliked the implied arrogance that they would settle the matter when it suited the _dwarves_. They were in his father’s kingdom and he was responsible for seeing to it that the meetings were a success and his people were safe. “If you have sent for your family already why not tell us? What are you hiding?”  

Haldir held the cooler head and he gently touched is mate’s arm “I believe that I know the root of this matter.” He turned his serious expression to Fili “One of you has found your soul mate here have you not?”

At their expressions it was all the answer the elves needed.

Legolas let go of his anger and took a step back. If that was the case he could understand their reluctance. This went beyond a simple diplomacy talk and into the possible union of their two kingdoms. He nodded his head “I will press no more on this matter. Just be warned that it must be handled as carefully as you expect or my father’s anger could be the ruin of us all.”

Fili and Kili nodded and bowed their heads as the elves left.

Fili watched them go and took a breath “That could have been worse.”

Kili nodded and they hurried to their chambers before they could be waylaid again. Hopefully this would all be resolved soon.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll update again soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your patience! I know it's a short update but we are nearing the end!

 

 

 

Frodo sincerely hoped that while those around him believed him to be coddled that did not necessarily mean that he was _slow_.

Soon after the dwarves arrived he became keenly aware of the strange looks passing between Fili and Kili and the way that Fili’s eyes always seemed drawn to his exposed mark. That alone would not have been unusual if not for the fact that Legolas seemed pensive and secretive of late and when he pressed even Haldir said to be patient.

Whatever the source of the matter was he could clearly see it had something to do with Prince Fili’s soul mark and Legolas knew and was keeping it a secret. The only reason for this that Frodo could deduce was that it was something that would displease Thranduil. Not that that was a short list to be fair; but Fili’s lingering glances inclined him to believe that he had something to do with it.

It took a little bit of work but finally Frodo was able to catch Fili alone. Legolas and Haldir were consorting with his father and Kili seemed for once separated from his brother’s side. Not knowing how long they might have Frodo pressed his advantage. “Fili…is there a matter you wish to discuss with me?”

He could tell that he had caught the dwarf by surprise by the way his eyes widened and then darted to the side as if looking for his brother. When he looked back at Frodo there was a shadow over his expression as though he had already made his mind up.  “I am not free to discuss it with you at this time Frodo. Please have patience and everything will come to light I assure you.”

Frodo was not prone to bouts of temper; however the fact that his inklings were true and something concerning him that both dwarf princes and his brother were hiding from him made his anger flare to life. “I expected to be at least treated with respect! If there is something that concerns me then I have the right to know about.”

He watched as Fili struggled to find the words but he shook his head “I thought at the very least we might call each other friends. But perhaps I was mistaken.”

Fili reached forward to take Frodo’s hand in his “Please Frodo, if I could tell you I would but it doesn’t concern just you alone.”

Despite his wishes tears sprang to Frodo’s eyes “If our marks are a match then nothing else matters. It is a matter of the _heart_ not a matter of the _state_. It should _only_ concern us.”

 

 

“What is the meaning of this?”

Thranduil’s voice cut across the hall and Frodo and Fili turned realizing that Thranduil had left his meeting with Legolas and Haldir who were following him at a sedate pace with worry clear in their expressions.

Frodo tugged his hand away from Fili and tried to compose himself. Thranduil could be overly protective and reacted poorly to Frodo’s emotions when he was upset. “Nothing is the matter father we had a simple misunderstanding.”

Frodo’s voice was level but there were faint traces of his tears still lingering on his cheeks. Thranduil approached Frodo and traced the line of them with his thumb “It does not appear to be a small matter to me. Please retire to your room and rest Frodo.” His voice was soft but his icy eyes turned to Fili “I believe we have settled all pertinent matters for this visit. Perhaps it is time for the dwarves to return to Erebor.”

“Father…” Legolas tries to intercede but he realized that he must tread carefully. Thranduil is already not fond of the dwarves and seeing Frodo visibly upset by one did not help the situation. He got no more time to argue their case when Thranduil turned to leave, his orders clear, Frodo was to return to his chambers and Fili and Kili along with their accompaniment were to leave at once.

Frodo normally would resist being sent away like an errant child but he was grateful that he could retreat into some privacy. He didn’t know if his assumption about their marks was correct but if it was than it is not enough that their marks matched.  

Kili returned just in time to see Frodo and Thranduil depart and muffled a curse under his breath. “I received a raven from mother. They are nearly here.”

Fili watched Frodo go with regret and longed to follow after and make this right. Frodo’s words rang in his ears. Despite his best intentions he handled this all wrong. “We have just been asked to leave, I fear Thranduil’s temper if we do not at least depart temporarily.” It pained him to say but he knew they would need to bide time and le the King’s temper settle before reappoaching him.

Kili looked to argue but Legolas shook his head “I know my father. He will not be open to any sort of discussion until he is calm again. It would be best for you to rejoin your family while I do my best to calm him. It was wrong of us to not tell Frodo and I will do what I can to amend that.”

Fili nodded and slowly turned to go to their chambers. They would have to pack swiftly if they wanted to meet their family on the road and hold them off from approaching the palace just yet. Time was running out and it would be a disaster should Thranduil learn of their marks while in that state. “Please let Frodo know that I wanted to tell him…” It sounded cheap and insincere to his own ears but it was all Fili could offer as he hurried. He swore to himself he would make it up to his hobbit somehow.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Only one or two more chapters to go!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a bit more to go!

 

 

 

Frodo knew that that he was a romantic soul. It was a fact of his life that one of the things his adoptive family focused the most on was his mark. It was no secret that his father wanted him to make a match with an elf for a long life pairing. However that didn’t seem so important to him. What he wanted was what Legolas had, what Thranduil had once experienced, the unconditional love of the person whose mark was a match for your own.

Now he suspected that he had found him and Fili seemed…reluctant. Why else would he summon his family here and discuss it with Legolas before even speaking to Frodo directly?

He had locked himself in his room and refused all visitors even Legolas. Despite Haldir coming and speaking to him through the door explaining their actions Frodo’s heart was currently bared against them. He knew that Legolas meant only to protect him and forestall their father’s wrath; still the fact of it was that he was stung and embarrassed that such an important impact on his life was kept secret from him. Even more so because their ‘protection’ seemed to think he could not even keep a simple secret.

Fili himself had not yet come by to beg an audience and Frodo wasn’t sure if he was pleased by that or not. If the dwarf wanted the match wouldn’t he be outside of his door day and night pleading for a chance to explain? Or perhaps he was only trying to be respectful of his wishes? Frodo wasn’t sure and heart hurt and his cheeks stung from tears.

He sat up in his bed and considered the door. Soon there would be no more avoiding it and he would have to face the outcome of his mark. But for now his strength failed him and he curled up under his sheet. He had thought Fili to be kind, why would he not want this match?

 

 

Fili was currently braving something far more dangerous than Frodo’s door. 

 

He was sitting in a council consisting of his mother and father, as well as his uncle and his advisors and even Frodo’s long lost Uncle. Legolas was also present with his mate Haldir and Kili was standing steadfastly by his brother as Fili put his mark on display for Thranduil to see.

 

The chamber was completely silent as Thranduil’s harsh gaze lingered over the mark and his eyes seemed to trace it with such intensity that Fili could swear that he felt it on his skin.

It had been a few days since the untimely reveal and Legolas had succeeded in calming the woodland King down enough to permit them to reenter the palace. He had been far from warm and welcoming but Fili considered it an improvement and he could not deny someone if their intention was to protect Frodo. He had wondered if perhaps the honorary prince would be present at this meeting but Legolas had whispered to him that Frodo had not left his rooms and had refused everyone at his door.

His heart clenched at what Frodo must think of him. But first he would have to brave this in order to even speak with Frodo again. He also thought that if Frodo was not accepting visitors than perhaps respecting his space was the best he could do at the moment.

Finally Thranduil released Fili from his keen gaze. “I agree that it does appear to be a match. However that does not explain the secrecy that has taken place.” He gave a small tilt to his head “I admit that I am not the fondest of dwarves. However I am curious as to why you had not brought this to Frodo’s attention. Do you think I would deny my son his happiness?”

Fili knew a trap when he sensed one and so he treaded carefully. His determination showed in his expression but he kept his tone level “Of course not. But I had to consider that I was at a political meeting and that there were ramifications on both sides that I could not ignore. Of course my heart longed to confess our match to Frodo but as a future King I cannot always think about my own wants and desires.” He paused and looked at his mother who gave a small encouraging nod and he continued “Besides it is not only your reaction we had to consider. My great grandfather might be less than pleased with the match as well.”

Thorin spoke up for the first time that meeting. “What you say is true. It is known that you hold little love for dwarves in your heart but there is also no denying that you up the happiness of your family above those feelings. It is only unfortunate that we cannot say the same about my grandfather. He only knows love of gold and hatred of elves. There is no reasoning with his madness.”

Thranduil seemed surprised at Thorin’s honesty and elegance and he leaned back with a considering expression. Finally he gave another tilt of his head “I can understand your concerns. This match may not be what I hoped for for my son…however I will admit it has a certain potential.” He looked at Fili “If Frodo consents to the match than I will give my blessing and do what I can to abate King Thror’s ire. Above all family matters more than pride. My sons have taught me that.”

 

The tension that seemed to permeate the room finally abated and Bilbo smiled as he stood and approached Thranduil. “It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Bilbo Baggins an uncle of sorts to Frodo…and I was hoping that I might be able to see the lad. For years we at the Shire believed the entire family had been lost and we would have remained that way if Gandalf had not come to us. I understand that he has a life here and a very good one. I thank you for taking care of him for all these years and I only want to meet him to see for myself that he’s alright. I’ve come a long way from my home to see him again.”

Thranduil had felt his defenses rise when the hobbit approached him. He could tolerate the loss of his son to his match but if this hobbit wanted Frodo to return to the distant Shire he would not be so easily moved. Upon hearing the hobbit’s word he gentled. He could imagine what the family must have gone through thinking they had all perished. If this Bilbo Baggins only wanted to see Frodo for himself than he could certainly permit that.

 

Frodo had finally left his rooms deciding it would do no good to hide away anymore. He would have to face Fili and his father and he would let them explain themselves before he made his own decision. He saw that a chamber was closed and when he asked the guards they gave him sympathetic looks as they told him King Thranduil was in an audience with dwarves regarding Frodo.

He felt his irritation spike that they were having such a discussion without him present and was about to walk in when there was a hand on his shoulder. It was an old man with long robes and a hat and a walking stick. “I would let them finish if I were you. There is more going on here than you think young Frodo.”

Frodo considered the elder for a moment “Do I know you?”

Gandalf smiled “Not yet, but I have come a long way to meet you and have a tale or two to tell you that is for certain. Would you mind helping an old man find a glass of wine? I would appreciate it after my long journey here. Then we can perhaps discuss an important task I have for you.”

 

 

When all parties finally left the chamber two guards hurried to King Thranduil. “Sire we tried to stop him but he would not listen.”

Thranduil paused and looked darkly at the guard “What are you talking about?”

The guard continued though his face turned exceptionally pale “Frodo came while you were in the meeting. He was about to enter when the wizard the dwarves brought with them stopped him and asked him for wine. They were gone only an hour and when they returned Frodo asked for his cloak and a pony. The wizard went with him but what their purpose was they would not say.”

Thranduil rose to his full height “You allowed Frodo to leave the palace? Unescorted and with only a storm crow for protection?” His voice was soft but dangerous. There was no doubting the fury in his tone.

Dis looked alarmed “Why would Gandalf bring us all here only to steal Frodo away? What purpose would that serve?”

Legolas watched his father carefully. “I believe had some other plan in place. Father can you still sense Frodo in the forest?”

Thranduil stretched his senses out as far as they could go and his expression was grim. “He is nearly to the boarder by now. They are heading in the direction of Erebor. The wizard’s magic is stopping me from preventing them from leaving.” He turned to the dwarves “Frodo has not left the protection of the forest since I took him into my care. He is as well trained as Legolas but he has never actively fought an enemy.”

For the first time Thorin did not see a haughty elf. He saw a father in real fear over his son and he too was confused by Gandalf’s actions. “We will catch up with them and find out what they intend to do. I do not believe that Gandalf would willingly put Frodo at risk.”

Fili looked out onto the expanse of the forest and now more than ever wished he had spoken to Frodo.  If he had only been braver or trusted more this could have been all avoided. Now with the hurdle of Thranduil taken care off they had another challenge ahead of them.

He looked at the older hobbit next to him who seemed very irritated though strangely not surprised as he spoke “I should have known Gandalf was up to something when he didn’t wish to attend the meeting. He loves meddling in other people’s business too much to pass on such an opportunity unless there was something else he wanted.”

Fili watched as Thorin turned to Bilbo “We will find him. Both you and Thranduil have my word on that.”

Fili let out a small smile when he saw the wrappings covering his Uncle Thorin’s mark shift and there was a small peek at what lay beneath. Fili had seen the mark a few times as a child but Thorin was more prudish of his mark than was usual for a dwarf. Seeing him with Bilbo Fili wondered if there was a reason for that.

For now they had to continue after Frodo and discover Gandalf’s true intentions.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter thank you for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! The next chapter will be the last one thank you all so much for your support and patience!

 

 

 

Thranduil was not one to feel regret. His life had been long and would be long even still. He knew that his time on Middle Earth would be lasting as he could not find a reason to separate himself from his sons or his kingdom until they were well and finished. He had braced himself for the pain that one day Frodo would be taken from him far sooner than he wished. His years would outnumber Frodo’s by the multiple but he would still not regret letting the fauntling into his heart.

If he could feel such a thing it would be that he had not been more welcoming from the start. After all finding Frodo’s soul mate was a cause for celebration even if it was not the match that he not so secretly wished and even if it had to be a _dwarf_. What Thranduil’s life had taught him was that the high ones knew more about such things than even he could comprehend. Now because of his unintentional isolation Frodo had been drawn into some sort of fool’s errand that was now taking him to a place where Thranduil could not protect him and where a true enemy lay. Erebor.

 

When they had discovered the direction Gandalf and Frodo were heading there was very little reason to guess why. Mithrandir had been crowing about the Arkenstone for many years and with the tenuous relationship between their kingdoms Thranduil had neither the want nor the power to make the old dwarf king see reason. It seemed that the wizard had found a willing listener in Frodo and what they intended to do remained a mystery but the danger was clearly evident.

With little time wasted they prepared to ride off. As a group their pace would be slower but with Thranduil to guide them through the forest they were sure to make up the distance. Thorin sent a raven ahead to warn his most loyal dwarves that Frodo was to be protected from the king. He could not risk explaining why such protection would be necessary but he was sure his orders would be obeyed.

Dis calmed Bilbo that though her grandfather was not sound of mind there was no reason to believe he would hurt an innocent. So far all his madness had demanded was gold. Yet if Frodo were to threaten a treasure as great as the Arkenstone they all feared that blood would shortly follow.

They rode hard and fast on the paths that Thranduil cleared for them. Legolas adamantly by his side though Thranduil tried to leave him to govern the Greenwood. There was no swaying the prince however and so reluctantly Thranduil had named a steward and Haldir remained by his mate’s side. It was moments like these that Thranduil could see how Haldir’s steadfast nature would serve his son well when it was time for him to rule.

Thranduil’s eyes wandered reluctantly to Fili who had been silent since they had departed. He road in the back covering their flank and his brother was as ever close to his side. His face was set with grim determination but he remained stoic. Kili’s distress was much easier to read and it spoke of their strong bond how often his eyes went to his brother and the way they lingered.

For a dwarf he supposed Frodo could do worse.

 

On the road to Erebor Thorin heard word back that Frodo and the wizard had been spotted but that they had not yet reached the outskirts of Dale. It would take several days for them to approach Erebor and Thranduil spoke encouraging words to Ethuil to encourage his speed.

 

 

Frodo looked up at the Lonely Mountain with great trepidation. It was true that the decision to follow Gandalf had been impulsive and looking back on it perhaps foolish. But he did not regret it. It was time for him to leave the protective forest and his father’s side. When Gandalf had told him of a stone that was poisoning the king and risking the safety of all he had been intrigued. When Gandalf went on to say that it was certain to be dangerous he had been interested and when he finished with it was Fili’s great grandfather who was in danger Frodo was convinced. It was time to show all of them how strong he could be. Gandalf had been pleased by his determination and said something about hobbits but Frodo hadn’t quite caught the words.

Now with the harsh stone looming before them and the weight of what they were attempting to do pressing on his mind Frodo wondered if he really did have the strength to go through with it. It was certainly not going to be easy approaching the throne and Frodo got the impression that Gandalf wasn’t exactly a welcome sight to the court. 

As they approached the gates guards came out to meet them and Frodo recognized Fili’s father. He let his pony fall back behind Gandalf’s horse but it was impossible that they wouldn’t recognize him.

Frerin gave a very unfriendly look to Gandalf and tilted his head in Frodo’s direction. “Quite the stir you’ve caused already and you’ve yet to step into the mountain. Thorin sent word to protect Frodo from the king but I can’t help but wonder what sort of trouble you’ve gotten him in that would require such explicit orders.”

Gandalf gave a huff “Nothing more than I have already said countless times before. Though this time I seemed to have found someone at least willing to listen to me. Each day the danger grows greater and I cannot be content to let this linger on anymore. I am prevented from interfering but young Frodo has no such limitations.”

Frerin gave a very doubtful expression “You don’t mind me saying it doesn’t exactly look as though you are not interfering. You’ve dragged one hobbit from the Shire all the way across middle earth only to get another one to leave the safety of his guardian’s kingdom.”

Gandalf gave a small chuckle “I only do what needs to be done as we all do. Now please step aside and let us through. I believe that Frodo has need for an audience with the king.”

At this Frerin’s hand fell to his sword “I am afraid I must decline the request.”

Gandalf’s lips pressed into a hard line and his hand wandered to his staff “Regretfully so be it.”

 

Thorin nearly charged into the Lonely Mountain. Frerin had sent dwarves ahead to meet them and told them that Gandalf had forced his way past and now he and Frodo were locked in the throne room with his grandfather.

Thranduil was close behind and seemed nearly ready to tear the mountain apart to reclaim his son. He was only barely held back by Legolas who spoke to him softly in words that Thorin could barely here no understand. Whatever he said seemed to pacify his father but only for the time being.   


Dis and Xili stayed close to their sons as they approached the throne room. There was no sound to be heard but the sealed door led to a long pathway that lead to the very heart of Erebor where King Thror preferred to carry out his court.

Bilbo stood before the door and turned to Thorin “What must we do to get in?” Along the way he had found much comfort in Thorin’s promise and now he longed for it to be kept and have Frodo safely before him. The Bilbo Baggins who had left the Shire was much changed and even carried a weapon! He was certainly not going to let something such as a door stand between him and why he had left his home in the first place.

Thorin looked down at the hobbit and his eyes lingered on his modestly covered mark. He had reason to believe there was much for them to speak of between themselves but now was not the time and it was certainly a poor setting. “The door is sealed from the inside. There is no way to get in without risking the integrity of the stone. All we can do is wait.”

Kili held his brother’s hand and gave it a firm squeeze. “That may not be the case.”  He said and all eyes turned to him.

He looked at his Uncle and forced himself to stand straight “I know another way in.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading one more to go!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget this story! It's finally finished I hope you enjoyed it thank you everyone for your patience and reading!

 

 

 

Kili never resented being the ‘spare’. Though his family never treated him as such many in the court were dismissive of him since the Durin line was long assured and he rarely had the patience for court that Fili seemed to have been born with.

It did not help that he was not traditionally handsome for a dwarf. True the ladies and some of the men in Dale seemed fond of him and the elves from his brief visit seemed to be of the same mind, among his own people at least, he was considered a bit unfortunate.

He was a little too tall, his hair sparse of beard and his preference for few braids made some interesting comments when certain courtiers thought the words would not reach him. He paid them no mind and contented himself to polish his skills in archery (another thing that made him different) and also his observing.

He was a boisterous soul so not many considered his capacity for stealth. It was something he learned while bored out of his mind during events that he could not beg out of and had a few times helped Fili when he overheard or saw something of importance. Once he had learned this he began learning all the spots in Erebor where one could see and hear unnoticed and became a wealth of information to his family. His dark coloring helped with his ability to blend and soon word was that there was a very talented spymaster in Erebor, and while he did not hold as many resources as Nori the true spymaster, he was pleased with his reputation none the less.

One of his trips of exploration taught him that there was a passage that could gain access to the throne room even if it was sealed from the inside. It made sense he supposed that during the construction of the room there would have been times when such a passage would have been necessary and while it had been sealed with incredible skill the patience that Kili lacked for politics and people he saved for puzzles and taking perfect shots.

Carefully Kili climbed the way through the passage. It was too narrow for more than one dwarf to fit but they planned to have Kili go through and then unlock the door from the inside and hopefully intervene before Frodo suffered an unforgivable fate.

Kili climbed slowly. It was a way that he did not have to use very often and while he was familiar with it there were always perils in using old shafts such as this. He kept his breath quiet as he finally reached the on look into the throne room. Behind the door that was sealed was a long walk that dangled over the wealth of Erebor and at the very end of it was the throne with the Arkenstone glittering from high above it. There was enough area surrounding the throne to hold a proper court but the long walk was tactical as it could prevent enemies from charging in a formation more than two dwarves across.

He saw that Gandalf was standing not far from where the walk ended and Frodo was earnestly speaking to the King even as two guards held their spears to his throat. Kili’s heart seized in his chest and he carefully climbed down. He used the shadows and the jagged portions of the wall to hide him. If there was a sudden change he doubted they would be able to reach Frodo in time. It would be up to the one who got him in this mess in the first place to save him. Kili did not like those chances.

 

Frodo felt as though his very insides were trembling as he spoke but when he glanced down at his hands he found them calm and steady. His voice felt as though it was rattling around in his throat like brittle glass but instead it came out strong and confident. All the anger and the frustration from constantly being sheltered and denied seemed to be pouring out and strengthening his voice.

He thought of watching Thranduil in court and the power he held over all those who gazed upon them. He thought of Legolas and his kindness that was apparent even as he led negotiations. He thought of Haldir and the way he would stand silently by Legolas’ side and present strength and carefully watch for any signs of danger.

He thought of Princess Dis who would smile so gently even as she berated her brothers or pushed for more concessions. He thought of Prince Thorin and the way that he spoke rarely but powerfully. He thought of all those who he had ever seen in court and all the lessons that they unknowingly taught him and he stared into King Thror’s eyes and denounced the Arkenstone.

On their way here Gandalf had told him all about the Stone’s dangerous ability to corrupt the mind and spoil the soul; the way it called to greed like a siren and had the ability to bring the wrath of a dragon upon them all. That thought spurred Frodo on as he thought of the Greenwood slowly turning into Mirkwood and thought about the spiders that Tauriel fought constantly against. He thought of the elves that had fallen to their webs and poison and thought of the many more that would fall if a dragon were to make Erebor his home.

 

Something must have been reaching the King because before he had been shouting for the guards and now he stared at the hobbit as if a ghost from his past was coming to haunt him. Frodo wondered if someone’s fate could be blamed on the Arkenstone’s influence but he didn’t risk pausing in fear that in a moment of hesitation the stone would distract the King forever.

Now Frodo was out of breath and his cheeks were flushed but he had pleaded with the King to think of his people, his family, his line, middle earth and his own soul and finally wield the strength that was laying dormant in him and cast away the stone.

There was the sound of the chamber door opening but Frodo paid it no mind as he prayed that the King would listen. There was the sound of footsteps approaching and he felt secure hands upon him. He turned and saw Thranduil looking down at him with fear hidden in his eyes. Frodo saw the regret there as well and he leaned back against his father. Waiting to see what the King would have to say.

“Long has been my reign and many have tried to advise me. Yet now I see that a dark spell did have me under its sway. Remove the stone at once and do not let me see it again. I fear I do not have the strength to resist it again.” Thror’s voice was heavy with age but it was firm and the guards hastened to do his bidding.

There was another presence that joined him and Frodo turned to see Fili looking at him longingly. “There is much that I would like to tell you Frodo. But the heart of it is that I want to thank you for coming here and saving my grandfather; perhaps saving Erebor as well.  I need to also tell you I’m sorry. I’ve handled this so poorly but it was never because I did not want to be with you. I only wanted to do right by our families and our people.”

Frodo smiled and placed a chaste kiss to Fili’s lips and ignored the troubled look Thranduil was no doubt giving them. “We have much to learn about each other you and I but I look forward to it very much.”

Fili visually relaxed and Frodo was swept up in an embrace as Dis heartily welcomed him to the family. “There is someone else you need to meet Frodo.” She turned him to Bilbo who had been politely holding himself back but now smiled broadly as he looked upon his nephew properly.

“Bilbo Baggins at your service. I’ve come a long way to meet you Frodo and it seems I’m just in time for a celebration.” He pulled Frodo close and the two hobbits embraced. Tears gathered in Frodo’s eyes as he welcomed his long lost family and he hoped that he could persuade Uncle Bilbo to stay awhile so that he might learn more about hobbits as he started his new life with Fili.

Fortunately for him Bilbo was thinking much the same thing. Though he was entertaining thoughts of Erebor and certain dwarf Princes over the forests of Mirkwood and elves.

His mother would have been shocked for sure!

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
